Reflexões Tardias
by Maquineh
Summary: Ichigo fez muitas escolhas em sua vida, todas por que queria proteger as pessoas que mais amava, porém agora estava arcando com as consequências de suas decisões, para ele tudo o que lhe sobrara naquele momento de despedida era refletir... OneShot


**_Palavras da autora:_** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.

* * *

**_

**_"Por que um dom que se adquire desde o ventre de sua mãe jamais deve ser chamado de maldição._**

**_Um dom só se torna maldição quando não conseguimos entender que ser diferente nos torna especiais._**

**_Por isso que "DOM" também é conhecido popularmente como "PRESENTE"_**

**_ass: Lyel.  
_**

* * *

_(( Nunca gostei de ver espíritos, mas desde criança eu os via, parecia maldição naquela época, mas agora percebo que não era exatamente isso que eu deveria ter dito. ))_

_(( Sofri muito na infância por causa dessa maldição, matei minha mãe por causa dela e causei sofrimento a toda minha família, mesmo que eles não me culpem, por que eu não me culparia? ))_

_**- "Você terá que se tornar um shinigami"**_

(( Estas foram as palavras mais impactantes de minha vida, geraram um turbilhão de sentimentos que se condensaram e transformaram-se em uma densa camada com poder de decisão)).

_**- "Me passe essa espada shinigami!"**_

_(( Então as rodas do meu destino que haviam parado de se mover com a morte de minha mãe voltaram a girar ))._

_**- "Se eu culpar você, Masaki nunca me perdoaria".**_

_(( Mentira, eu não consigo acreditar que meu pai me olha sem me odiar por ter levado a pessoa que ele mais amou para um abismo sem volta de onde sua alma jamais retornaria. ))_

_**- "O que eu quero proteger não é a mesma coisa que você quer proteger".**_

_(( Zangetsu me disse aquilo, mas eu não pude entender a princípio, até por que fiquei confuso, se uma zampakutou é a alma de um shinigami por que ela não desejaria a mesma coisa que seu mestre? ))_

_**- "O que eu sempre quis proteger, era você... Ichigo!".**_

_(( Aquilo me surpreendeu, nunca imaginei que minha zampakutou diria isso para mim, naquele segundo eu pude ver que ele não era apenas um pedaço de minha alma, mas ele era um companheiro que me amava e se importava com o meu bem estar, eu por outro lado, nunca me importei muito comigo, sempre desejei usar o poder que eu tinha para proteger aqueles ao alcance de minha lâmina, mas agora eu via por que ele disse aquilo, pois para Zangetsu, me proteger, significava ver-me feliz e para mim, ser feliz era ter meus amigos e minhas pessoas queridas vivas e saber que estariam bem não importasse o que acontecesse, por isso ele sempre esteve ao meu lado. ))_

_**- "Se você aprender o Getsuga Tenshou Final você irá..."**_

_(( Não me importo, se você quer me proteger, então me ajude a proteger a felicidade deles, só assim você me verá sorrir. ))_

_**-" Mugetsu!"**_

_(( Realmente o nome da técnica fazia jus ao seu nome... Meu céu ficaria mais triste a partir daquele instante... Eu ficaria sem ver a minha lua. ))_

_**- "Quê isso Inoue, eu sei que meu cabelo está uma zona, mas..."**_

_**... DOR...**_

_(( Nunca senti uma dor física tão intensa como aquela, mas ela não era nada comparado as conseqüências que viriam a seguir. Muitas pessoas sempre estiveram ao meu lado, Sado, Ishida, Inoue, Renji e Rukia, pessoas de dois mundos diferentes se tornaram grandes amigos, graças a isso, eu me sentia especial outra vez ))._

_(( Mas por quanto tempo? ))_

_**-" ICHIGO!"**_

_(( Tudo ficou escuro, não sei por quanto tempo, mas naquela negritude dentro de minha mente pouco me importava se tempo realmente existia, eu não sentia, eu não sentia absolutamente nada. ))_

_**-" Kurosaki-kun!"**_

_(( Eu estava na cama dentro do quarto, meus amigos estavam lá e me olhavam com grande preocupação e alegria... mas eu não via brilho nos olhos de ninguém. ))_

_**- "Ichigo... Urahara nos contou tudo, parece que você perdeu seus poderes de shinigami".**_

(( _A voz dela era calma e tentava não passar um sentimento que era visível para mim, mas eu olhava atento para ela e ouvia suas palavras, mas eu já sabia o que iria acontecer... Sempre soube... eu quisesse que acontecesse. ))_

_**- "Posso ir lá fora?"**_

(( Não sei pra quê, talvez para respirar o ar de uma cidade que não estivesse com cheiro de sangue e que há tempos não respirava, ou talvez por que eu quisesse estar lá quando tudo aquilo terminasse )).

_- "Não consigo sentir nenhuma reiatsu, até a Rukia está desaparecendo aos poucos... Meu poder está realmente sumindo."_

_**- "Isto é um adeus... Ichigo."**_

_**- "É o que parece."**_

_(( Por que será que todas as conversas com ela são assim? Eu queria estar mesmo conversando aquilo com ela? Acho que sim... Afinal tudo acabaria em um instante, pensando nisso agora, percebo como aquele momento foi marcante, tanto quanto o primeiro, mas a diferença de um encontro para uma despedida é que em um encontro você tem certeza que verá aquela pessoa de novo, em uma despedida você não tem essa certeza. ))_

_(( Nem notei quando ela se aproximou de mim, mas ainda bem que ela fez isso por que meu coração já estava tão arrasado que minha voz com certeza não sairia na altura que eu gostaria. ))_

_**... O corpo dela começou a sumir diante dos meus olhos, como as areias levadas pelo vento...**_

_(( Meu coração entristeceu, não pude evitar, mas minha cara ranzinza sem querer sumiu. ))_

_**- "Diga a todos..."**_

(( Minha voz saiu afinal. ))

_**- "Que sou grato a eles".**_

_**- " Sim".**_

_(( não pudemos evitar, aquilo era de fato uma despedida, ficamos em silêncio alguns segundos olhando um para o outro, sentimentos e lembranças rondavam nossos pensamentos, de tudo aquilo que passamos juntos e compartilhamos em nossas aventuras, mas antes que ela desaparecesse da minha visão eu não poderia deixar de falar, não para ela que sempre esteve ali do meu lado. ))_

_**- "Adeus... Rukia..."**_

_**... Ela some...**_

_**- "Obrigado".**_

_(( Sim, obrigado por tudo que fez por mim, obrigado por ter aberto um novo horizonte em minha vida, por ter me dado a oportunidade de proteger aqueles que sempre estimei e principalmente... Obrigado do fundo do meu coração por ter parado aquela chuva.))_

_(( Mas também peço-lhe perdão, pois graças a mim, sempre que a chuva parar, nunca mais poderei olhar para os céus e ver o resplandecer da lua. ))_

_(( Eu nunca deveria ter dito quando era criança que aquilo era uma maldição, gostaria de voltar no tempo, só assim eu aprenderia o quão bom é ser especial na vida de alguma pessoa. ))_

_

* * *

_

**_FIM._**

* * *

**_Cantinho da Tia Lyel_**

**_Oi Gente, fiz essa One Shot por que faltava o meu ponto de vista do cap. 423 da despedida do Ichigo e da Rukia xD_**

**_Se todo mundo faz pq eu não poderia fazer né?_**

**_Agradeço a todos que leram e já estou trabalhando em um novo capítulo de "Ps: para sempre o meu único amor"_**

**_Vejo vcs lá ^^_**

**_Bjus e até!_**


End file.
